MaddoxHRM's HRM Guides/Breeding Tips
'Breeding Tips' This section is a Beginners Guide to HRM Breeding Tips. It provides detailed figures and examples of the games mechanics with regards to breeding. This guide aims to first discuss, the logics behind breeding, timing and provide a strategy for newcomers going-forward. ---- 'Breeding 101' Breeding is the most important part of the game. It is what will set your stable from others, and much like 'real life' breeding it involves analysis and understanding the horses attributes. This breeding tips guide will highlight some concepts and provide a visual interpretation (when possible). Optimal Breeding: * When you breed your horse you should always try to breed at -/+ 1 month from peak or at peak ("breeding zone") to obtain the optimal foal. The simplistic mechanics behind this, is that the optimal breeding zone is at peak. The mechanics of the game can be simply interpreted through the bell curve (example below). * The figure aims to show an example of the foal at 2 years of age hitting racing age and the horse having a peak age of 5 years and 6 months. The bell curve provides a visual of the benefits in breeding at peak age (or -/+ 1 months). Before and after the optimal periods slightly hinders the horse achieving optimal inherited attributes. After the horse has hit peak age, the horses potential declines, and so does the potential of any foals achieving 25% potential (maximum potential inherited by a foal). Breeding Penalties: * Breeding outside of peak age, in particular breeding past peak age inherits a breeding penalty. This is calculated of the horses degrading potential. An example can be a horse with 80% potential will roughly produce a foal of around ~20% potential (a 5% reduction to its max potential for a foal). * Breeding with retired horses at any point in time will produce an 'unhealthy foal with penalised attributes' and starting potential at 0% (when a retired horse has reached or is past its maximum age '6 years old'). * Breeding well before the optimal 'breeding zones' results in foals having ~24.5% potential but not the best attributes are passed (there are inherit penalties on those attributes) * Those within the positive side (i.e. before peak) will inherit > 24.5% potential and those after will inherit < 24.5% potential. * When breeding with a horse right, the horse right will only show you that horses minimum attributes and a potential peak in some cases to its full potential on an attribute. Horse rights can have hidden attributes and these are covered in reference 1 (above). 'Breeding for Attributes' * When breeding its ideal to look at matching or levelling up stars and attributes. Try to ensure you match or excel to your desired attributes. Don’t breed a horse with AA stamina against a horse with B+ stamina, if you want to retain AA stamina. There are exceptions to this and this is covered in hidden attribute horses. Newcomers Placeholder Rookie Placeholder Amateur Placeholder Professional Placeholder Expert Sprinters: SS Sprinters *All-In (32323) *Kapono (32233) *Coffee Creme (33233) *Fine Personality (33233) - available to player that finishes 1st place during a season. *Gold Coast (33223) - available to player that finishes 9th during a season. S Sprinters *King of Arts (33323) *Athos (33233) *Russian Roulette (23321) *Third Time Charm (32332) Combinations that produce strong foals and stars. * All-In x Kapono *Coffee Creme x All-In *Coffee Creme x Kapono *King of Ars x Coffee Creme *King of Arts x Kapono *All-In x Third Time Charm *Athos x All-In *Russian Roulette x All-In (* sometimes stars dont jump and you will get foal of 32322) *King of Arts x Athos Example combination to create a strong bloodline: Third Time Charm x King of Arts x Athos x Kapono* x All-In *Kapono and All-In can be alternated to ensure higher stars but will result in reduction to speed. You can also substitute Coffee Creme and race 5-9f but then breed with All-In to bring back down to Sprinters category with 4-8f ideally). ** Maximus is another strong S right to use, but it is more essential to have stronger Speed and Burst attributes then SS+ stamina. Hence its not adviced but can be substituted should you wish to eventually convert to mid-distance breeding down the track. SS Mid-Distance *All-In (32323) *Kapono (32233) *Coffee Creme (33233) *Smoke Em (33233) *Fine Personality (33233) - available to player that finishes 1st place during a season. *Dr Faustus (23323) *American Monarch (33232) S Mid-Distance *Old Moonshine (32213) *Princess' Silk (33332) *Third Tiempo (31332) *Liberty's Ride (23331) *Joyous Diva (33323) * This is more of a distance right but if bred with a strong S or SS sprinter horse its gets results. Combinations that produce strong foals and stars. *All-In x Coffe Creme *Kapono x Coffee Creme *Smoke Em x Coffee Creme *Dr Faustus x Coffee Creme *Kapono x American Monarch *All-In x American Monarch *Princess' Silk x Coffee Creme *Third Tiempo x American Monarch Example combination to create a strong bloodline: Liberty's Ride x Princess' Silk x Coffee Creme x American Monarch* x Smoke Em (* You can alternate between American Monarch and Smoke Em, but with this combo you have better star combo).